ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Gilles de Rais (Swimsuit)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = La Pucelle du Soleil |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = La Pucelle du Soleil X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = A Seductive Smile |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = While Self is Alive: Increases Damage dealt by Self by 100% Self receives 90% less Healing (Doesn't affect Reviving Effects) At the Start of every Turn: Self loses 10% of Max HP (Non-fatal) |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = A Seductive Smile |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = While Self is Alive: Increases Damage dealt by Self by 100% Self receives 90% less Healing (Doesn't affect Reviving Effects) At the Start of every Turn: Self loses 10% of Max HP (Non-fatal) |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = A Seductive Smile |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = While Self is Alive: Increases Damage dealt by Self by 100% Self receives 90% less Healing (Doesn't affect Reviving Effects) At the Start of every Turn: Self loses 10% of Max HP (Non-fatal) |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Flurry Boost III |abilityX= Fire Flurry Pact III |atk 0 = 7800 |hp 0 = 18250 |atk 1 = 8400 |hp 1 = 20250 |atk 2 = 9000 |hp 2 = 22250 |quote 0 = Time to enjoy our vacation, Jeanne! |quote 1 = Time to enjoy our vacation, Jeanne! |quote 2 = Time to enjoy our vacation, Jeanne! |home quote 0 = Oh Jeanne... You in that swimsuit... I just knew you'd look perfect - Knight! You're not after Jeanne, are you? You've come looking for me? All right... I guess I believe you... Better than thinking you came for Jeanne... This swimsuit? I'm glad you asked. Jeanne picked it out JUST FOR ME! Could I be any more lucky, Knight... |home quote 1 = Oh Jeanne... You in that swimsuit... I just knew you'd look perfect - Knight! You're not after Jeanne, are you? You've come looking for me? All right... I guess I believe you... Better than thinking you came for Jeanne... This swimsuit? I'm glad you asked. Jeanne picked it out JUST FOR ME! Could I be any more lucky, Knight... |home quote 2 = Oh Jeanne... You in that swimsuit... I just knew you'd look perfect - Knight! You're not after Jeanne, are you? You've come looking for me? All right... I guess I believe you... Better than thinking you came for Jeanne... This swimsuit? I'm glad you asked. Jeanne picked it out JUST FOR ME! Could I be any more lucky, Knight... |details = I understand what you are saying, Gilles... It is just - How can I go on vacation when everyone else is so busy? It does not seem very fair to - did you say the beach? A well deserved escape from reality? That does sound - fine. Just one thing, Gilles. This swimsuit... I think it may be a bit skimpy... |illust = Nemusuke |CV = Ayaka Fukuhara |availability = }} Category:P7 ★